Chips Challenge 2 Level Set Maker
Chips Challenge 2 Level Set Maker is a java based program to create Chips Challenge 2 c2g level set files. Download it and see documentation below. Welcome to Java Chip's Challenge 2 Level Set Maker. Program located in the dist folder To create a new level set make sure to select new from the file menu. First, click set level path to let the program know the folder your levels are stored in. Add a title to the level set name. Note that this title needs to be the same as the name of the folder where your levels are stored. To Edit: Then you can begin adding levels, either one or multiple. To attach a music track to the levels, select a level from the list and click add music to add an mp3 file from the cc2's music folder. Note that you must select levels from the level folder you set up in set level path, that folder which is located in your steam Chip's 2 games folder. To add a story script, click add a script. Make sure to follow the format of the script. It is typically a max of for words per line and must be surrouded in quotes. If you want to use quotes within the script, use single quotes. Here is an example from cc2: "Then a challenge was" "issued by the" "international" "brain game club," "the puzzle masters." " " "" To add a score display to your script press the button in the script menu. Add music to the script the same way as for levels. To edit a script select the script to edit from the list and click edit. If a selection is made on the list before adding an item, it will add the item right after the given selection. If no selection is made on the list, it will add the item at the end. Flags: Flags are part of a larger more complex aspect of a c2g scripting file.To add one or edit one click the respective flag button. The list of flags is as follows: 0 flags =(This one is for the declaration of other flags) 0 score =(relates to the score on level set. Possibly the same as the score variable used in score display but not sure). 0 hispeed =(Relates to the speed the game plays at. Can be used in conjunction with other flags to do high speed testing of levels in a set). 1 level = (Set the level number for a given level). And here are some other related flags that are a little different: continue replay(play through the replays for levels in a set). silent(turns off music). All of the flags in a line are separated by "|". What the flag = comes before the flag. Following this format, a given line of script using flags to do a high speed test of all levels in a set would look like this: 50 highspeed = continue replay | silent | flags = While it is not necessary, it is a good idea to add the 3 main flags above at the beginning and a 0 flags = after the last level in a set. To move an item up or down in the set, click the up or down arrows. To remove an item click on an item from the list and click remove selected item. To Save a level set: click save and save the file to the folder your levels are stored in. To open a level set, click open. The program will add the game name, levels, flags, scripts and associated music. Same steps apply for saving and editing as above. Importing Microsoft Chip's Dat Files using Dat2c2g: To import chip's dat files first open preferences to specify the location of your steam cc2 games folder where the level set will be placed. Then specify the location of the dat2c2g bat file. Then click the import button. Specify the author name and open the dat file. The program will import it using dat2c2g, move the folder to your steam cc2 games folder and then open the c2g file. A window will open showing the the dat2c2g error report for the set. This displays compability issues between the dat file format and the c2m file format for all levels. Make sure that all level have a title added in the cc2 editor or the set won't run. Download Chip's Challenge 2 Level Set Maker here.